Of Mechs and Monsters
Pluto You finally land on the planet only to discover the darkness grows worse as you near the surface. The dim light of the system's sun barely reaches this far and offers little light. As your optics adjust, you notice what looks to be a small settlement off in the distance centered around a towering mound of rock and 'ice' crystals. Small lights can be seen and finally, the odd smell of something melting or burning--something metal--comes to your olfactory senses and if you strain your hearing, you may make out the screams, or what you think is a scream. An anomalous energy signature picked up by an Autobot probe patrolling the fringes of the Sol system has brought Blurr, Tailgate, and Grapple to investigate. The Intelligence division, of course is perfect for this job! Wait, why is Grapple here, might you ask? He's just an architect from Operations. But Blurr would argue that he needs to get out more and learn to fight for the cause! They'd begun with training simulations at Autobot City, but now it was time to get down to the real deal--because honestly, Blurr has no idea what they might be up against. Could be nothing at all, perhaps a natural phenomenon, or just some space anomaly. Or they could be walking into a trap. Either way, Blurr is determined to find out the source of the readings. Disembarking from the Autobot vessel the Golden Age, the speedster holds up a sensor array--one more finely tuned for exotic particle detection and the like. You know, things that might give rise to signals like the ones detected by the fringe probes. After examining it for a moment, he begins moving off toward the east, gesturing for the others to follow. It's more than obvious that combat is not Grapple's forte. In fact, the CONCEPT of combat isn't even his forte; the entire ride over, he's been visibly nervous. And now? ..And now, he doesn't seem to want to leave the ship. He does, however, peek out from the open door. Maybe he expects something to jump out at him from THE WILDS OF PLUTO. Never mind that Pluto doesn't have 'wilds'. Grapple doesn't seem to want to follow. It takes a few minutes before he does. Wait, why does he have his usual weaponry, an extra gun, and what appears to be a large stick? The minibot is just as reluctant. But he's been better at following orders these days. Or has he? He notes Blurr's signal for them to follow and obeys, faster than Grapple but slower than what Blurr may have expected or wanted from him. Tailgate sighs and surveys the area first, before transforming and disembarking from the ship, resigned to this unhappy fate. Pluto doesn't seem like a nice place at all. Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! No, indeed, Pluto is not a nice place at all. Frigid, even for Cybertronians, and then there are those nasty acid pits. Hopefully they will be able to simply steer clear of that place. Taking another look at the sensor array, Blurr transforms down into his hovercar form and begins to take off toward the source of the signal, which appears to be nestled among sharp towering blades of ice that jut out of the frozen surface as high as some of the residential complexes in Iacon itself. "Looks like it's coming from an abandoned mine among those ice formations." Blurr announces. "The signals didn't exactly give us a clue as to what might be generating them, so be ready for anything." He takes off toward the unpleasant-looking landscape ahead, but not too quickly so as not to leave his comrades behind. Grapple lets out a deep, unhappy sigh as he transforms to vehicle mode. No, he most certainly does not want to be here, not at all. Though, something that Blurr says grabs his attention. "...Abandoned mine?" They mined things here? In THIS crazy place? What was there to FIND? Grapple does not have a high esteem of this place. Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Come on, Tailgate, buck up, Be a real Autobot. Being here will only end in serious character building if you take the intiative and actually do something useful, the minibot muses to himself. Hurrying after the Blurr, he manages to keep up, since the speedster is going slower than usual. Brrr, it is quite frigid out here, even for mechs like the ones present. Nevertheless, Tailgate is actually the first to arrive inside the icy mine. Transforming, he looks around before entering and poking about. Icicles are dangling treacherously from the ceiling, and he presses himself against the wall, staring up at them unhappily. Tailgate protoforms! Blurr shrugs. "No idea, Grapple, but I'm the last person to ask questions about mining..." And then Tailgate rushes ahead. Huh, strange thing, coming from the minibot. The courier easily catches up to him, transforming and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, not so fast--we need to be careful. Like I said, no idea what we might be up against here. Might be best to let me le--" He stops suddenly, glancing down at the detector. "It's spiking, we're close. As I was saying, best to let me lead." An eerie silence follows, and if one listened hard enough, their audio receptors might have picked up on an ominous hissing noise echoing up from the depths ahead... Grapple hesitates at the entrance of the mine. Well, of course he does; he even shuffles there in place for a moment, mouth opening to ask a question. Though, no sound comes out. He wonders, briefly, if he could actually get away with just... Not going inside. He could stand guard! Really! .. Pluto is a dangerous planet! ... It is! But Tailgate rushed inside, and he's, what, half his height? That's only slightly humilitating. With a sigh, Grapple slinks inside. Eventually, he manages to keep close to Blurr. Hey, if the floor collapses, he isn't going down alone, no siree. Tailgate looks around again, watching Blurr. "Are you sure you don't want to let me or Grapple have a little bit more experience, uh, y'know in the field?" he asks, scurrying after the blue mech. "After all, that is why you brought us, right?" he asks. The signal is spiking? He's pretty sure that can't mean anything good. Then he starts hearing those odd noises, and he deadpans, glancing back at Grapple. "Did you hear that?" he asks, optics wide. "Well, that was part of it." Blurr answers. But Tailgate is a scout, and this recon/investigation. And you never know when a crane could home in handy. He continues forward, until the trio come upon a gaping chasm with only a few thin ice crystals extending across to the other side. The bottom of the chasm is bathed in darkness and some sort of thick gaseous residue that appears to be impenetrable by even the detector Blurr is carrying. "Doubt that's going to hold up all of us at once." the speedster says, indicating the treacherous 'bridge' if it could even be called that. "I'll go first--don't touch it until I'm across, all right?" And he begins carefully edging his way across the chasm. Grapple looks from Tailgate to Blurr and back again a few times. Well, the hissing was more than ominous. "Perhaps it's.. Wildlife?" Did Grapple even know anything ABOUT Pluto? At least he follows Blurr's orders of staying back. Really, any order to 'not to cross that suspiciously thin and dangerous quasi-bridge' is pretty easy to follow. "...This seems like a terrible idea." He's been saying that quite often, lately. "Are you sure?" Tailgate asks, ignoring Grapple for the time being. "I'm the lighest, maybe I should go first," he says, but then immediately regrets saying so. That bridge did look like a terrible idea--but he just tells himself, if it meant that his friends were guaranteed a safer crossing...He's a little amazed though. He's never seen Blurr do anything slowly. He glances over at Grapple now. "I didn't think organic life forms could survive out here," he says, "I'm pretty sure its.. just us." Pretty sure is actually more like, not very certain at all, though. Blurr continues to edge slowly and carefully toward the ledge on the far side. Yes, Tailgate, he is capable of going slowly, you know, especially if his life might depend on it. "Alright, I'm almost--" CRRRRAAACCCCK. Just as he's about to reach the other side, the precariously thin piece of ice holding him up splinters and gives way. He falls several meters, but manages to grab a sliver of a ledge just above the dense gases below. "Slag it...Tailgate, Grapple--get out of here...back to the ship. I--I'll catch up." Grapple may be a crane, but if he gets too close to the edge, close enough to reach Blurr, might just go tumbling down himself! If there was ever a classic expression of panic to compare to, Grapple had it right now. Really, it's a wonder he didn't run away right then and there. Instead, he shifts to vehicle mode. "Stand back, Tailgate!" And then he... stretches out the crane of his. While trying not to get too close to the edge. It's only slightly counterproductive, but, hey, his crane CAN stretch; what kind of construction bot would he be if he didn't? It's not, say, Inferno's ladder, but it might... Just... Work...! The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! His spark leaps. Oh no, Blurr! "No!" He runs over to the edge, surveying Blurr and the current predicament he's in. Optics wide, he shakes his helm. "I won't leave you here. This place reeks of danger and you shouldn't be alone. I feel like.." He looks around. "It's possible that we're not the only ones here. In that case, leaving you here would be a really bad idea." When Grapple asks Tailgate to move aside, he quickly complies. He watches anxiously, steepling his fingers nervously. The crane extends downward, but not quite far enough! It becomes evident that Grapple will have to come precariously close to the edge before he'll be able to reach Blurr. The speedster swears as his friends will not do as he asked. "Fraggit, I told you to go. Just go!" The ledge he is hanging on to begins to crack. "GO!" Grapple somehow manages to quake while in vehicle mode. He's shaking a little, but seems to realize what has to be done. Though, he has an idea. "Tailgate, can you hold on to my rear bumper?" He didn't stutter, so that's something! Then, he squeaks, inch by inch, as close to the edge as he could get. Trying to get the crane hook closer. Closerrr...! He quickly complies, grabbing onto Grapple's bumper. "Hurry!" he urges Grapple, seeing the ice crack underneath Blurr's fingertips. "Reach as far as you can, I'm holding on to you," he reassures him, gripping the mech's bumper tightly. Oh, what was the point?! They weren't going to listen to him. Well, what could be said of it? They were Autobots, if Blurr had been in their place he'd have done the same... The speedster attempts to swing one arm upward toward the hook on the end of Grapple's crane, but the momentum of that movement caues the hand gripping the icy ledge to slip...! His hand brushes the crane but he could not establish a firm grip. Down, down, down he went--and it is not long before he's disappeared into the dense grey mist below... Grapple stands there, in vehicle mode, for probably a good ten seconds. He might be in shock, but considering he has no face right now, it might be hard to tell. After a minute, he lets out a yelp. "Tailgate, jump!" ... And then he's jolting backwards in reverse. With the hopeful assumption that Tailgate's jumped on his own vehicle mode. Hang on, minibot, hang on! Tailgate yelps, but dodges, confused. "What are you doing?!" he cries, running over to the edge of the chasm and staring down into it desolately. "Blurr..." he says softly. He crouches, looking melancholy for a moment. Then he turns to Grapple. "'We have to go after him." There is no sound of metal hitting ice, or any indication of what may have become of Blurr. And then, there is that hissing sound... Grapple zooms backwards enough to a more sturdy platform before transforming. "Go after him? How?! I see no functional way to scale a cliff made of ice or to make a ladder...!" Panic? Oh, yeah. But he isn't running away screaming! "Grapple!" Tailgate says reprimandingly. "Look, I know you don't want to. But we can't just leave him to ..." He hears the hissing sound, and cringes. "Whatever else is hanging around Pluto. I have a funny feeling that we're not all alone here." Then he sighs. "Okay, I understand you not wanting want to go after him. So if you if you want to stay here, go ahead. But at least transform into your crane mode and lower me down as far as you possibly can so I can go after him." He gives Grapple a sad and pleading look. Grapple stares at Tailgate for a long moment. He seems indecisive, facial expression shifting quite a few times. Eventually, he throws his hands up in the air. "Fine! We'll all get killed!" ...But he does turn back in to crane mode to help Tailgate down. "However, I don't know how to get down there myself...!" He manages to huff, as if annoyed. Tailgatenods, hurrying over to the edge, attaching himself to Grapple's crane hook. "Well if you're going to be that way, you might as well stay here," he huffs back. Then he realizes that was a snide comment and sighs sadly. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But you'll never learn to be brave if you don't face your fears." He stands right next to the edge of the chasm, "Now, lower me down." Grapple lets out another huff and a very light grumble; the words 'stupid', 'overly-optimistic' and 'preachy' can be hears. Still, he lowers Tailgate down. Slowly. "Let me know if you need to be pulled up in a hurry." That wasn't a grumble, though. "I won't. I'm coming back with Blurr, or I'm not coming back at all," he says matter of factly. Then he sighs sadly. It seemed that regardless of what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he could never please anyone with the choices he made. His optics turned down sadly as he's lowered down in to the massive chasm... The darkness is unnerving. He can't seen anything, and there's no sign of Blurr. He's terrified, and he wants to tell Grapple to pull him up, but he forces himself to focus on the fact that Blurr's in danger... Down, down into the mysterious dense mists Tailgate goes. Though thankfully not as quickly as Blurr had gone. At least if there are sharp rocks below, he won't get dashed to pieces upon impact. Finally, the minibot passes through the strange gases, and it turns out that they had been confined to a single, dense layer, and the bottom of the chasm is now visible, though it is quite dark. Strangely enough, this area looks to be more...tame than the rest of the mine. It's clean, and actually looks as if someone civilized had holed up here for a while. As for Grapple, is he going to let Tailgate do this alone? Preachy and overoptimistic or not? In fact, a series of stony ridges on the west side of the chasm look like they might be climb-able by someone of his size. Even as his crane hook lowers and lowers more and more to let Tailgate down the rabbit hole, Grapple eyes the ridges on the west side of the chasm. He stares. Then, he looks away. But then he looks at them again! Hesitation. Some twitching. Then, as if forced out: "I think I found a way down!" ..And then he immediately winces. Why can't he be smart and stay put?! Whyyyy... As soon as Tailgate reaches the bottom of the chasm, he detaches himself from the hook and looks around. Hey it isn't so bad down here. "Good! Hurry. I'm going to look for Blurr.." He examines the area, and not finding Blurr anywhere in the near vicinity, he quickly hurries farther south in the chasm, calling out for Blurr. Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! Grapple rolls on over to the ridges, regretting what he was about to do before he even does it. As he shifts to root mode and starts to make his way down, he curses at his own stupidity for a while. When he finally get down there... He can't find Tailgate. Or Blurr. Though, it is surprisingly tame down here. Suspiciously tame. Possibly.. Dangerously tame. "Tailgate?" A pause. "..I'm going to be eaten by something down here, aren't I?" Asked, probably, to himself. Silence. Yes, it is suspiciously tame down here. Someone's been here. Or more than one someone. Recently. In fact, they might be here right now... Heheheheheheh. Wait, is that laughing? Looking for someone...? The voice seems at first to be coming from everywhere at once, but if one paid close attention, they'd find that it was coming from a glowing orb at the end of the corridor. Well it would appear that Tailgate is nowhere to be seen, and he had originally been going in the wrong direction. But he'd heard the voice and backtracked, and now he sees that Grapple has arrived. However, being in the intel division, at least he's learned to be discreet, and is hiding behind a large pile of rocks when Grapple asks his rhetorical question. However, shortly after, he pops up suddenly, right next to Grapple. "You came!" he says, optics scrunching happily. "I didn't think you would." He turns towards the glowing orb at the end of the corridor. "Sounds like our culprit is over there," he says, That high pitched, girly scream echoing down the cavern? That's from Grapple. And why? Because Tailgate very unexpectedly popped up right next to him. When he calms down again, he stares at the minibot, close to hyperventilation. "Where did YOU come from?!" And then there's creepy laughter. And a glowy orb. Grapple goes from hyperventalation to not breathing at all in one solid stop. He stares at it. "...I believe I saw this in a fantasy film once." All is silent again, and the luminescent orb simply awaits their approach. The high pitched scream nearly makes Tailgate spasm. "I'm part of the intel division." Is all he replies with, as if that's supposed to explain everything. "Ooh, yeah, like that one movie, with the little human boy that could fly without jet engines or antigravs. Didn't make a lot of sense, but I remember the little glowing orb thing that was female. Except that one moved." He seems oddly cheerful despite their grim circumstances. He heads towards the glowing orb, not waiting to see if Grapple will follow. Grapple stares at Tailgate as he happily heads towards the Glowing Orb of Doom. "Wh.. Wait, aren't you the least bit concerned that a glowing ROCK is TALKING?" Really, he was starting to wonder if everyone in Intel was a bit off their rocker. Though, he does follow, so who's to say who's nuts, hmm? "Well the glowing female orb in that one movie I was talking about, she talked, didn't she? I'm sure you didn't find that creepy." Although he's not even sure if Grapple has seen or heard of that human film, Peter Pan. Maybe he just really stinks at consoling mechs like Grapple. He's trying to make the situation seem less daunting, but he hasn't really suceeded. "It doesn't matter anyway. We have to rescue Blurr, regardless of how creepy a talking glowing orb is." He transforms and races towards the glowing orb, not knowing what would come next. Grapple stands there for a moment. "...This is a terrible idea!" But then he transforms in to vehicle mode and follows the little minibot. "I cannot understate how terrible of an idea this is!" Whine whine whine. "Saving Blurr?? How is risking your life to save a friend a terrible idea??" Tailgate tuts, as he draws nearer to the large glowing orb at the end of the corridor. "If we die trying, at least we tried. We are not going home until Blurr is rescued or we're all dead. Or at least, I'm not. You can go back if you want." And he doesn't say it spitefully. Grapple sputters in surprise at the brave speech. Brave, a bit presumptuous, but brave. "And if we can't find him at all? What do we do then? Or if there's... CREATURES or something and A ROCK WAS TALKING." Whoop, there's some panic. Actually, as it turns out, the orb appears to be a comm device of sorts, not some strange magical thing out of a fantasy movie. As they approach, a holograhpic image appears on its surfaces--a hideous thing with needle-like teeth around its maw. Think zerg hydralisk(http://browse.deviantart.com/art/hydralisk-194827516) but mechanical instead of organic, and with six claw-legs instead of just two. It grins hideously.You're looking for your friend, I take it? A seemingly innocent question, but the sinister way it was being said did not bode well. "Then we don't stop looking until we find him," he says absolutely, determined. When they reach the orb, Tailgate gulps. That thing, whatever it is, is horrible, ugly, and just.. probably all sorts of terrible. He tries not to look afraid. "Yes. Do you know where he is? A blue speedster, Cybertronian, male..." he trails off. Grapple rolls up near the orb of doom. Well, more like 'hologram of doom', but the doom still remains. He turns back in to root mode! Despite Tailgate's optimism and polite demeanor, he isn't nearly as trusting. "Did you do something to him?!" The creature's grin widens, and more of its teeth show. It laughs again, that creepy laugh that they'd heard before. Ohhhh, yeeees indeed to both of your questions! I would give you the details, but I've decided it would be better to show you... The thing's face fades from the hologram, and it is replaced by an image of Blurr, who appears to be clamped to some sort of machine that kind of resembles a giant gyroscope with all sorts of tubes and cables running out of his body. He gasps, air rushing out of his ventilators. "You let him go, you--!" He didn't have any fancy mean names, he wasn't skilled in the realm of name calling. Tailgate glances over at Grapple. "We need to trace where this communisphere linked to, because wherever that leads to is where Blurr is." He picks up the orb, and begans to examine it, toggling with various wires on the bottom of the apparatus. Grapple boggles at the image of Blurr for several seconds. "..How did someone manage to..." He then look at Tailgate. "You're in Intel, aren't you? Can you trace it..?" A pause. "I have no helpful skills or equipment." The comm cuts, but actually the signal is easy to trace. In fact, it appears to be quite a simple device. It doesn't even utilize subspace communications. There is actually a coil of wire that goes into the floor, and is actually buried just beneath a thin sheet metal layer that is easily torn away. He pauses, staring down at the thin sheet of metal on the ground. "I..." Tailgate frowns. "This is definitely a trap. But we don't really have a choice. We have to find Blurr." He tosses the glowing orb aside and tears the sheet of metal away with his small bare hand servos. hoping that whatever was beneath would lead them to Blurr... Grapple stares at the communication orb as it's tossed aside. And at the small wire. Down to the sheet of metal. "..Hopefully, it's more someone highly incompetant than an actual trap." Getting his hopes up, perhaps? He even helps tear away some extra plating, pulling apart.. Well, the floor. The wires lead down the corridor toward a pair of blast doors. There is security on it, but it doesn't appear to be locked. In fact, when they approach, the doors slide open as if welcome them inside like a couple of humans going on a shopping spree at a deparatment store. Inside, the two Autobots would find a large circular room that kind of resembles an arena of sorts, but the viewing areas are enclosed in plexiglass and situated atop elevated platforms that resemble an auditorium mezzanine. And within the enclosed viewing areas are more of those terrifyingly hideous-looking creatures... "Ugh.." Tailgate mutters, as he descends down into the corridor and goes through the blast doors. "I have a bad feeling about this place." He glances back at Grapple, to see if he's following. He looks around the arena like room, not really sure what to expect next. "They were expecting us. That can't mean anything good," he mutters. He transforms and starts driving around the perimeter of the room, looking for any clues that might tell them more about where Blurr is. Tailgate transforms into a Sports Car! They were in an arena. In an arena with lots of those ugly, dangerous-looking things in the stands. Grapple stops at the sliding door as he takes this in. Wait... If the hideous creatures were in the stands, what was going to be in the field?! Grapple grabs at Tailgate's arm and tries to pull them back out the sliding door -- only for Tailgate to just KEEP DRIVING BY. "..Why." He asks no one in particular. And the doors slam shut. And now they're locked. It can be heard, that dreaded clicking noise. One of the creatures on the mezzanine stands. This one is slightly different, though--it is quite obviously female, and it lacks the horrific needle-teeth but instead has a more human-looking face, though she is still mechanical in nature. Her body...well, let's just say she had some nice curves. She chuckles unpleasantly. Well, well, well...it looks like all our test subjects are finally here. I knew it'd be an obvious trap, but I also knew you fools would still step right into it... She pauses, grinning diabolically as she signals her goons. The walls on the far side of the strange arena open to reveal what they had seen on that hologram--Blurr trapped in that device. Now, before we begin, let me give a brief explanation of what exactly is about to happen. Again, she chuckles in that sinister fashion. Your friend is going to try to kill you. Heheh. You'll have the choice of killing him in order to save yourselves, or letting yourselves die in order to save HIM. That is all. She turns to sit back down... And then it begins. The middle of the floor opens up to reveal icy terrain below, and a creature even more hideous than the ones above bursts forth from the ice. It is enormous, perhaps even the size of a combiner, and the front of its body looks to be composed entirely of one giant, round, toothy maw. It hisses and lunges at them. So..that's what had been hissing before. But--what could the alien mean about Blurr trying to kill them? He was still clamped to that machine. But wait--if one were observant enough, perhaps they'd notice the monster seems to have some kind of device rigged to its head, one that appears to be comprised of the same materials and to be of similar design to that gyroscope-looking thing Blurr is clamped to... And the doors slam shut. And now they're locked. It can be heard, that dreaded clicking noise. One of the creatures on the mezzanine stands. This one is slightly different, though--it is quite obviously female, and it lacks the horrific needle-teeth but instead has a more human-looking face, though she is still mechanical in nature. Her body...well, let's just say she had some nice curves. She chuckles unpleasantly. Well, well, well...it looks like all our test subjects are finally here. I knew it'd be an obvious trap, but I also knew you fools would still step right into it... '' She pauses, grinning diabolically as she signals her goons. The walls on the far side of the strange arena open to reveal what they had seen on that hologram--Blurr trapped in that device. ''Now, before we begin, let me give a brief explanation of what exactly is about to happen. '' Again, she chuckles in that sinister fashion. ''Your friend is going to try to kill you. Heheh. You'll have the choice of killing him in order to save yourselves, or letting yourselves die in order to save HIM. That is all. '' She turns to sit back down... And then it begins. The middle of the floor opens up to reveal icy terrain below, and a creature even more hideous than the ones above bursts forth from the ice. It is enormous, perhaps even the size of a combiner, and the front of its body looks to be composed entirely of one giant, round, toothy maw. It hisses and lunges at them. So..that's what had been hissing before. But--what could the alien mean about Blurr trying to kill them? He was still clamped to that machine. But wait--if one were observant enough, perhaps they'd notice the monster seems to have some kind of device rigged to its head, one that appears to be comprised of the same materials and to be of similar design to that gyroscope-looking thing Blurr is clamped to... Oh no, the doors are shutting behind them, clamping shut, locking. There is no going back now, this is the point of no return. He quavers a little, turning to face the terrible and beautiful queen standing on a separate mezzaine. Tailgate clenches and unclenches his fists. He had been afraid of this for a while now. He didn't think he'd ever have to be in a situation where he has to fight his friend. It was just like the training session--and Primus knew how well that had gone. He glances nervously over at Grapple, fear in his optics. He's confused though, Blurr is clamped to a weird device, how's he gonna fight them? Then he sees the disgusting beast that's been revealed, now the source of the hissing has been realized. It's huge, hideous, and probably very dangerous. Okay, most likely lethal and their chances of surviving if it attacks are low. Tailgate's mind races. Somehow they have to get past this ugly monster and get to Blurr, detach him from whatever it is he's hooked up to, and get out of here. That is the plan. But how he's going to put it into effect, he has no idea. Well, maybe he should start with trying to fight the monster that looks like it wants to devour them. He puts on his brave face, frowning, and pulls out his blaster. "You ready for this?" he asks Grapple (although that's probably not really a good question to ask him right now). Of course the doors are closing shut; Grapple knew they would, it was why he tried to grab Tailgate before he ran all the way through. Oh well; too late now, really. Not that he isn't wishing the door would OPEN BACK UP RIGHT NOW, SLIDE OPEN, DARN YOU. But there are more pressing matters to deal with. Like the woman and her speech. And the giant hissing monster. And the... Was BLURR controlling that thing? Grapple pulls out... the stick that he brought with him. "...No." At least he's honest. Blurr's mind is a mess, a twisted mesh of the monster's mind and his own, and his systems being pumped full of hallucinogens of all kinds. The whole world is screaming at him, his own thoughts writhing and begging for this to stop, while a million other voices push forward, demanding that their unquenchable desires to destroy be satisfied. Maligned versions of his friends are before him, threatening to kill him....or was it him? Who was it? What had happened to them? No, they were a lost cause, hopeless...best end their suffering... The creature rears back, and bladed tentacles emerge from its sides, lashing out at them and attempting to knock them off their feet! Combat: Blurr strikes Grapple with Ice Worm's Bladed tentacles! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has slowed Grapple, making him less efficient. Combat: Blurr strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with Ice Worm's Bladed tentacles! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has slowed 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am , making him less efficient. Grapple tries to drop to the floor to dodge the attack. 'Tries' being the operative word; instead, he ends up struck straight on and goes flying a few feet. He takes a breath. "RUN, Tailgate!" Then, he looks at the dome on top of the creature's head. Grapple moves TOWARDS the monster. After a good few steps, he throws the stick that he has, aiming it at the dome-thing connected to the creature! Combat: Grapple strikes Ice Worm with his Smash attack! Before he can even answer Grapple's short reply, the beastly thing is attacking them, its ghastly spines splaying out and knocking them over. Being smaller than Grapple, he flies across the arena, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He slides down, dazed. Then Tailgate realizes he should probably make sure Grapple doesn't get thrashed, "Grapple..!" He gets up, pulling out his blaster and aiming directly for the ice worm's eyes. After all, if it can't see, it wouldn't be able to strike them.. right? Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's My First Pistol attack on Ice Worm goes wild! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am misses Blurr with his My First Pistol (Pistol) attack! The female laughs at this delightfully horrid display. ''Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you! You see, your friend's mind has been deeply interfaced with the creature's, if you destroy the device, it will detonate and kill it. If IT dies, your friend dies as well. You couldn't possibly have thought this would be THAT easy, now could you? Actually, the worm doesn't have eyes! It must have some other way of detecting their presence...oh, yes, definitely because when Grapple smacks it with his stick, lunges at him, its maw gaping wide open in an attempt to devour him! Grapple doesn't really hear much of what the woman in the stand says. Mostly because he's too busy screaming and suddenly trying not to be eaten. See, he's an architect; he isn't made for speed. It's likely the only reason he's shooting inside the creature's mouth. Combat: Blurr strikes Grapple with Ice Worm's Devour attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Grapple, making him less efficient. Combat: Blurr's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Grapple. Combat: Grapple sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grapple's Pistol attack on Ice Worm goes wild! Combat: Grapple strikes himself with his Pistol attack! "Oh no.." mutters Tailgate. "That's bad.. really, really, bad..." He transforms, and suddenly, he notices that Grapple is directly in front of the Ice Worm, about to be devoured! He swerves in front of Grapple, shooting his hood magnet right into the creature's mouth, hoping to bait it like a fish. "Grapple! Get Blurr out of there! I'll take care of.. this.. thing!" Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Temporarily restricting the HEAVY effect from all of your attacks. Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Ice Worm with his Ferrocobalt Hood Magnet attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Suddenly, there is a magnet being shot into the monster's mouth! It doesn't taste good, and likely bruised the inside of its mouth. Oral cavities are usually kind of sensitive. Plus Grapple had discharged his weapon in there. The architect is flung out of its mouth, and lands near Blurr and the gyro-machine. Meanwhile, the worm turns toward Tailgate, howling and jabbing its sharp tentalces at the minibot. Combat: Blurr strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with Ice Worm's Bladed tentacles attack! -2 "...Ow." A whimpering, gravely injured Grapple whimpers from the ground. Oh, yeah, he's not in a good place right now. Slowly, he limps up, slow to take in the fact that he's STILL ALIVE. Once that registers, however, he gets to his feet as quickly as possible and -- oh. Blurr. Machine thing. "Tailgate, keep it distracted!" Then he's next to Blurr and trying to disconnect him from.. Whatever it is! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grapple sets his defense level to Guarded. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am grunts, swerving aside to avoid getting eviscerated by the Ice worm's spiked extremities. "What ... do you think I'm doing?" He says with some effort, making a u-turn to face the worm now, blasting it with all he has. Time, time, that is what they need. "Hurry.. Grapple! I don't know how long I can hold him off!" Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Ice Worm with his Fisher Price Junior Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! It's such a massive conglomeration of tubes and wires, and Grapple must find a way to disconnect them without killing or injuring Blurr...which might prove to be quite a feat. Meanwhile the worm monster continues to try to devour Tailgate, lunging at the minibot. ...The architect better hurry! Combat: Blurr misses 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with Ice Worm's Devour attack! -1 There were just so, so many wires. So many wires and tubes and... Grapple was not a medic. He made buildings, not people! But Tailgate wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long. So, with a quick prayer to any diety that may be listening, Grapple looks very closely and plucks the biggest tube of them all; a heavy thing connected right to Blurr's chest. His spark chamber? Fuel pump? ... Generic internal organs? Well, he's disconnecting it now...! Combat: Grapple compares his Technical to 75: Success! "H-how's it coming?" he stammers out, just barely avoiding the ice worm's cavernous maw by the skin of his teeth (not that he has any, but we all know what's meant). Tailgate accelerates, powersliding into the Ice worm, hoping to keep it distracted for just a while longer....! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Ice Worm with his For the Common Bot (Ram) attack! Score! It would seem that Grapple's expertise in building things has come in handy! After all, one had to have quite extensive technical knowledge in order to make their creations effective. Sparks fly as the machine deactivates, and the aliens howle in rage. NOOO! The boss-lady begins to curse at her technicians for failing to manipulate her speedy test subject to keep Grapple from ruining the experiment! And it's about to get a world of a lot worse for them. The monster stops attacking Tailgate when the connection severed, stunned for a moment, but then flies into action again. But this time the blades actually fly off of its tentacles at the glass enclosures above, shattering them. Rearing up, the creature turns its rage upon the aliens, and one of the technicians can be seen one last time before he disappears into the monster's maw. Perhaps this thing wasn't quite as primitive as it had initially appeared...it seemed to have an awareness of the ones who had actually done the enslaving. Grapple looks above Blurr's head to the creature as it starts tearing apart the alien spectators. "...That worked out better than expected." Then, he's back to pulling out wires, a little faster this time. Now he knows nothing entirely fatal can happen. He thought. He hoped? Grapple is even there to support Blurr when/if he eventually slumps off of the machine. "Good driving, Tailgate." "Grapple, quick!" Tailgate cries, "Get Blurr down. We need to get him out of here stat. Y-you're.. you're gonna have to carry him. I'm too small and.. I don't think I can even protoform right now," he says weakly, viscous inner fluid leaking out from under his tires. His chassis is also scored with multiple dents and scratches. "Oh no... Blurr doesn't look good.." he says, sounding very concerned. Grapple doesn't look so well, himself, but doesn't remark on it. He does, however, give Tailgate a deadpan stare; one optic looks like it's about to fall off. "All right, I'll do my best." He stumbles, but he does pick up Blurr and start to head off. One leg is limping heavily. Indeed, Blurr does not look well at all. He slumps out of the machine once all the cables have been disconnected and the clamps disengaged, falling limply to the ground. Yeah, he's definitely going to need carrying.